supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In America
Chapter 1 Dinh, Rachel and his entire family went to America for the holidays. Khoa never seen anything outside of Vietnam, and he couldn't even read English or read it, Dinh had this problem, but he got his wife to help him. Khoa's health got better overtime but was left plagued by latent tuberculosis, and with the money, he went under surgeries a lot. " (Grandpa, you're going to be fine)" Annie said. Khoa when he first saw the plane, hid behind his daughter the entire time. He even thought a car was a monster and fainted at its sight. She picked up her unconsious father After arriving in America, they stayed at a friend's house. Khoa wore a red shirt, blue shorts and his hair was more cleaner. Dinh knocked on the door. "Chào bạn (Hello)" He said. They went to a Vietnamese-American majority neighbourhood. " (Isn't the South Vietnamese flag illegal?)" Khoa asked. " (Only in Vietnam)" Dinh replied back. They arrived in, Khoa sat on the couch. Unlike a lot of people, Khoa didn't get angry since he didn't write in English or read it. He just showed confusion. Dinh's friend, James Tran, looked at the slightly haggish-looking man. Chapter 2: The Pay-per-view. James received a bill in the mail the next day. "Oh, my f***ing god." James said, shocked. "What is it---Oh dear God." Dinh said. "Grandpa watched The Terminator seven times." Annie blurted out. They found out Khoa had interests despite living in a slum, he loved action films, sci-fi, Irish comedy, Adult Swim, and shockingly, heavy metal music, his favorite singers including Ronnie James Dio and Freddie Mercury despite him not being able to understand English. His behaviours were more like that of a teenage boy than a fifty-one year old man. Later that day, James cancelled the subscription after he found out Khoa watches action films, including watching The Terminator 7 times in a row. Khoa was in a room, eating phở that James was kind enough to make him. " (Thank you for the phở)" Khoa said after he finished it. Even though Khoa's English was beyond poor, he was taught manners by Rachel, his daughter and is own son-in-law so he could prepare for life outside the slum. "I used to tell my friends my biological father was dead, my uncle had contact with my own adoptive parents and I once overheard a conversation, and I told them he died in a car crash, but, he was alive and well, instead of going to work and helping me with homework, his name is Khoa, he's from a Ho Chi Minh City slum." She said. Chapter 3: Did You Just Order a English for Beginners Set? James arrived at the door after he woke up. "A delivery for a Nguyen Ke Khoa." He said. "Oh, uh, Thank you?" James replied, rather confused. James turned to Dinh. "Dinh, your father-in-law ordered audiobooks in my name!" James annonced to Dinh. Khoa straddled over the two and then took the package off James. He went to a room and sat down, he put the headphones in his ears. "Hello, Welcome, How are you." He said in a Vietnamese accent. He got post-it notes and placed on his family and James' son Drake and wife Misha. "Daughter, son, sister, husband, wife, son-in-law, friend, mother." He said, Rachel clapped. "I am, you are, he, she." He said. Rachel kept an eye on her father. When he was outside with the others during a neo-Nazi march, he pointed at one wearing a SS uniform "I will fucking kill you." Khoa said He turned to his granddaughter. "I love you." He said. Next was diseases and bacteria, he was looking at photos. "Tuberculosis, Salmonella, E. Coli." He said. He pointed at a photo of Shirley Phelps. "Bitch." He said. He then pointed at a photo of Heinrich Himmler. "Asshole." He said. Dinh laughed hysterically, Rachel wondered why Dinh would teach her dad to swear. After a few minutes of cursing like a sailor. "Hello, I am your grandpa." He said to Annie. Annie thought Khoa's English speaking was absolutely charming Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86